The present invention relates to digital rights management technology in the fields of computer and communications, and more particularly to a method for making system constraint of a special permission in digital rights and an apparatus for implementing the method.
With the development of the network, the contents over the network are becoming more and more richer and colorful. In order to protect digital contents, the Digital Rights Management (sometimes referred to as “DRM”) has been applied more and more widely.
The system constraints of play, display, export, and execute permissions can be made in the current rights. For export permission, for example, the DRM system to which the contents are exported can be constrained, that is, the DRM contents can only be exported to other DRM systems specified in the rights. In a rights object, specific descriptions of a constrained system are commonly using a plurality of sub-elements jointly, for example, an element <version> together with an element <uid> can be used to describe a specific system. For instance, if it is desired to constraint the DRM contents to be exported only to the DRM system for XYZ 1.0, a description can be made in RO as follows:
<oma-dd:export oma-dd:mode=”move”><o-ex:constraint><oma-dd:system><o-ex:context><o-dd:version>1.0</o-dd:version><o-dd:uid>XYZ</o-dd:uid></o-ex:context></oma-dd:system></o-ex:constraint></oma-dd:export>